


回声

by Xylophone323



Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, 时旅AU, 时旅者!于
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 于里昂热为了某个原因在无尽的时间中徘徊。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: 无人得知的艾欧泽亚冒险录 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853443
Kudos: 3





	回声

**1.**

在利姆萨·罗敏萨生活过的记忆，似乎被后来所有的惊涛骇浪和波澜壮阔所淹没了，唯有他第一次遇见于里昂热的情景，仍然鲜活得仿佛昨天才发生过。

在星二月的最后一天，桑克瑞德难得的失手了。他被有钱的妇人的保镖抓住还没来得及摸到钱包的手腕，追打着赶出城镇。他看准了时机挣脱，闭着眼狂奔向和风陆门外的中拉诺西亚，没有方向地一头扎进了某个洞穴喘着粗气躲避。

桑克瑞德闪身躲在一块石碑后面，冰凉的触感安抚了猛烈跳动的心脏，他听到石穴外面偶尔有人经过，只能捂着嘴巴不敢出声。

直到等到太阳落山之后，外面熙熙攘攘的人群才安静下来，只剩下了风拨过草丛的簌簌声。桑克瑞德这才松了一口气，他拍了拍身上的尘土，摸索着想用火柴把烛台点上时——有什么东西在这乌黑的地方点亮了。

一个，两个，三个……

它们仅仅只是闪着光，但又像是被困在了这座石牢里来回飞舞。桑克瑞德有些紧张地摸向了自己腰带上别着的小刀，却不知道这样的抵抗有没有用。

“ _我是支撑船只的波浪，_

_我是指引海员的微风。_

_我是夜晚的星星，我是早晨的天空。_

_我生于大海之中，亦将逝于大海之中……_ ”

一个男人的声音从石碑的另一头传来，伴随着桑克瑞德这十几年来唯一熟悉的血腥味。桑克瑞德探出头去看，隐约的光线下，那个男人的身影绰绰。他只是一挥手，就把周围所有的蜡烛都点亮了。那些闪耀着的光点在顷刻间全部消失，仿佛被这刺眼的光芒燃尽。

“愿你们得到安息。”

血腥味越来越浓，低头祈祷男人的身上到处覆着暗红色的痕迹，伤口处仍然汩汩地流着血，一路顺着臂和腿淌到了地上。桑克瑞德握紧了匕首的刀柄，神色紧张地看向男人，暗金色的瞳孔中折射出怀疑的目光。

“原来如此，是你啊，桑克瑞德。”男人有些虚弱地扯了一下嘴角，露出温柔的表情，“我这样破碎不堪的灵魂也会回应大海的召唤吗？还是……”他的话还没有说完，又吐了一口血出来，猩红色的液体溅进了桑克瑞德的视线。

桑克瑞德不明白男人在说什么，他问道：“你知道我的名字？不对，你这样下去会死的，我去叫人来帮忙！”

男人摇摇头，他拉住了桑克瑞德，仍然用那种漫长又平静的语气说道：“不用了，我很快就会离开了，在那之前，我有话要和你说。”

“和我？可是我并不认识你啊？”

“我的名字是于里昂热，你会在未来的某一天再次见到我，请一定要告诉那时的我——‘ _时间的回声会停在极光处_ ’。我想，那时候的我会有更重要的事情告诉你。”

一瞬间，这句话就像魔咒一样刻在了桑克瑞德骨髓深处。他默默念了一遍，自己的后颈就会微微发烫。于里昂热看着少年，伸出手想要触碰他柔软的茶色发丝，却从指尖开始融化为光。

“哈……现在就开始了吗？那么，桑克瑞德，再会了。”

桑克瑞德抬起头，看着于里昂热一点点在空气中诡异地消失，闪烁着和刚才黑暗中光点一样的颜色。

“请……别忘记我……”

很久以后，桑克瑞德才从一位吟游诗人处听说：在夜幕来临之时，海词石窟中会现身在遭遇海难的船员的灵魂，石碑上刻着的是写给他们的镇魂歌。

**2.**

起身前往萨雷安的前一夜，桑克瑞德辗转无法入眠，他索性起身点起了灯。旅馆阴暗的角落里毫无征兆地出现了一个人影，这是他第二次遇见于里昂热。

有了过往的经验，桑克瑞德没有显得太过于惊讶。但他还是下意识地向腰间别着的武器探手。他与于里昂热两人互相瞪着，直到刚才为了点灯的火星烧到了桑克瑞德的手指，他才清醒过来甩了甩手。于里昂热满不在乎地走了过来，桑克瑞德注意到他的头发比第一次见到时短了很多，脸庞上也少了许多岁月的痕迹。

“又是你啊，桑库雷……算了，现在是什么时候？”

“凌晨2点，也许吧。”

“我是说年份。”

“1562年。”

“就是说，还是第六星历？”

桑克瑞德露出了一个理所当然的表情，他看见于里昂热的眉头蹙了一下，但很快就回到了他面无表情的样子。于里昂热并不见外地开始四处探索起来，他指着地上简单的木质行李箱问道：“你要去哪里吗？”

“萨雷安。”这不是什么非要隐瞒的事情，虽然他们才简短地碰了两次面，但桑克瑞德总是能在对方身上找到莫名的熟悉感。他的意识总是在暗示自己，对方是值得信任的同伴。

于里昂热摸着下巴思考起来，桑克瑞德只能局促地在旁边等待下一段对话的开始。过了一会，于里昂热突然说：“我和你一起去吧，你是要去找路易索瓦先生吗？”桑克瑞德对于这些未卜先知的信息已经不再困惑，他点点头：“我要怎么向老师介绍你？”

“不用。”

于里昂热到达萨雷安的第一天，就立刻赶去参加了萨雷安魔法大学的入学测试，桑克瑞德则在路易索瓦的安排下又休息了几天，熟悉萨雷安的环境。

时间过得很快，但是两人仍然像刚来萨雷安的时候住在一起，于里昂热起先还问过桑克瑞德是否有什么不便，但是桑克瑞德礼貌地表示没有关系，于是他们就这么糊里糊涂地待到了于里昂热从大学毕业日子。

桑克瑞德完成任务之后着急地前往大学，他已经离约好的时间迟到了三个小时，他甚至不知道毕业式是不是已经结束。

大学的礼堂门口还剩下三三两两交谈的人群，桑克瑞德抹了抹额头上的汗，调整了一下呼吸才推开大门。偌大的礼堂里只剩下一个孤单的身影，他立刻认出是于里昂热，他做了一个深呼吸，走上前拍了拍对方的肩。

“对不起……我迟到了。”桑克瑞德将手上的盒子递过去，“这个实在是太难买了！”

于里昂热看起来并不生气，反倒有些意外地看着桑克瑞德递来的东西，他指着自己问道：“是给我的吗？”桑克瑞德点点头，他催促着于里昂热打开看看。

“祝贺你大学毕业！”

盒子里用漂亮的红色绒面布铺满了，上面放着一副形状特殊的眼镜，于里昂热拿出来端详了一会，摆弄了一下镜框上的旋钮，然后发出了一声惊呼。

“莫非……是那个可以看到以太流动的眼镜？”

“答对了！”

于里昂热小心地把眼镜戴上去，他伸出手抓了抓自己空无一物的前方，但是桑克瑞德想那里一定有着漂亮的以太流动着。但是……

“哈哈哈哈……对不起，这眼镜的造型也太好笑了吧哈哈哈！”

桑克瑞德大笑起来。

毕业之后，于里昂热主要研究的方向就是预言诗，这点在大学的时候就是如此。他几乎已经是灵灾派的首领人物，坚定不移地相信第七灵灾即将降于现世。路易索瓦因为这件事注意到了于里昂热，并且邀请他加入了救世诗盟。

桑克瑞德就算没有任务的时候，也会常常在据点的会议室外面等待于里昂热，他们并肩走在萨雷安的夕阳中，心里却总是觉得有什么事情要发生了。

“于里昂热，第七灵灾一定会出现吗？”

“也许吧，我这一次，就是为了避免……或者延缓它的来临。”

这一次？桑克瑞德时不时地就会听到于里昂热说奇怪的话语，那些词语就像是……像是于里昂热是从其他历史过来的人。他们待在一起的时间太久了一些，久到桑克瑞德现在才想起那个空无一人的夜晚，于里昂热凭空出现在自己的房间，连吐息间也隐藏着无数的神秘。

“我是从未来——灵灾之后的世界线过来，在那里我没有来得及加入救世诗盟。这片土地上几乎所有人都死去了，所以我必须得做点什么。”

桑克瑞德看着于里昂热失焦的双眼，望向了他看不清的远方。

“我必须得拯救那些人。”

灵灾还是如期而至，艾欧泽亚选择了与它抗衡，惨烈地、悲壮地。

卫月降临的前一秒，桑克瑞德突然回想起一个声音，像是深林里的晚钟不断敲荡——“时间的回声会停在极光处”。桑克瑞德朝于里昂热大喊着，但人们互相道别此起彼伏的声音将他埋没了。桑克瑞德看见在滚烫的天空下，于里昂热低着头哭泣，他想要跑向于里昂热的念头突然戛然而止。后来他时常想起那副光景，但那时刺眼的光芒和无法停止的战斗还是把他的注意力引开了。

直到灵灾之后，桑克瑞德没有找到于里昂热，无论是艾欧泽亚的领土，还是加尔提诺平原的尸山下。

下次相遇再告诉他吧，他只能期待于里昂热出发去了更远的地方。

**3.**

第三次桑克瑞德见到于里昂热……或许这么说不恰当，是于里昂热见到“桑克瑞德”，是发生在很久之后的事情了。

萨纳兰夏日夜晚的空气，夹杂着令人怀念的热流和丢失的回忆。萤火虫停在了阶梯上，像漫天星空中坠落的一颗无名星。

“真没想到会在这里见到你，于里昂热。”

“桑克瑞德”坐在沙之家门口的长凳上，他的对面突兀地站着一个全身被长袍覆盖的高挑男子，但“桑克瑞德”还是很快认出了他。比起于里昂热突然闯入这个情境中，更像是“桑克瑞德”已经等待许久了。

“你不是……难道说，你是拉哈布雷亚？”于里昂热有些震惊地往后倒退了几步，他摇着头，“你应该已经死了……”

“死了？原来我的宿命已经到此为止了啊，真可惜。”拉哈布雷亚垂下了头，但是眼神中并没有任何失落的神色，“不过也活够了，还是拜托你别透露我的结局，我想自己亲眼看见。”

于里昂热的唇抿了起来，关于拉哈布雷亚的记忆零零碎碎地在眼前闪现，似乎那也是很久远的事情了。

“那么你呢？这幅样子，甚至还会‘死’吗？”拉哈布雷亚用令人不适的目光上下打量了于里昂热，他明明占用着别人的躯体，却非常大方地使用着。“看看你恶心的灵魂，已经千疮百孔了吧？你明明不是我们一族的人，却滥用着你无法承受的能力。”

这句话像是在脊椎上打入了一根钉子，于里昂热的心上泛开一股莫名的痛楚，被看破的伎俩无处可藏。

“这是我的选择……有我的理由。”

“真的只是你的选择吗？在无数个改变的历史里，‘于里昂热’都消失了。你从来不会存在，只是以不同的形态漫无目的地出现在随机的时间点。幼年的于里昂热会出现在第三星历，熟睡的于里昂热会在无人知晓的悬崖边坠落。但这些是尚不知情的他们的选择吗？”

于里昂热咬了咬牙，他看着桑克瑞德的脸才忍住了揍对方一拳的冲动，要是桑克瑞德醒来时发现自己的脸颊突然肿起来，一定会在酒吧没有艳遇时抱怨个没完没了。

“并不是随机的，我说过，我有我的理由。”

拉哈布雷亚歪着头想了想，但很快他就露出了一个邪诡的笑容，好像这千万年间所有的秘密，都会在古老的无影面前一丝不挂。

“原来是这样啊，真是感人，我几乎快要落泪了。”拉哈布雷亚的脸上挂着嘲讽的表情，傲慢的无影的鼻子里发出轻哼的声音。“把碎掉的东西粘在一起，谁也不会成功的。杯子、世界、时间，一旦破坏了之后就无法逆转。”

“什么意……”

“闲聊结束了，希望我们再见吧，在别的时空中。”

拉哈布雷亚挥了挥手，朝沙之家的方向走回去，于里昂热的身体此时不由自主地变成了透明。拉哈布雷亚强制地将于里昂热传送离开，他没想到自己竟然还会受制于这个历史的拉哈布雷亚。

不行！这样的话，他就来不及……

**4.**

在拉哈布雷亚离开自己的身体之后，桑克瑞德曾无数次见到了于里昂热——在喧闹的人群中，在无人的海滩边，但每次都像幻觉般还没来得及触碰，就消散离开。日复一日的，桑克瑞德就渐渐不再看到他了，他也终于放弃追逐一个没有归信的人。

桑克瑞德刚从龙堡参天高地醒来的时候，身边站着一个青年模样的精灵族，他从上往下俯视着自己，最后眯起了眼睛，尽量不让困惑流露出来：“这是……梦境吗？”

“什么？”桑克瑞德刚一张开嘴，就觉得一阵铺天盖地的疲惫感袭来，身上的每一个部位都仿佛被斩断又连接了无数次。他不得不又闭上眼，做了几个深呼吸调整自己的窘状。

“你是居住在森林里的原始人吗？”对方提出了一个奇怪的问题之后，磕磕绊绊地念了一段谁也听不懂的语言，大概是他本人信以为真的某个原始部落的土语。这些陌生的单词从一只耳朵灌进去，又从另外一只耳朵里掉出来，划过大脑的时候桑克瑞德没由来地想起了这副熟悉的声音。

“于里昂热！”

桑克瑞德激动地大喊了一声，紧接而来的是眼前一黑的眩晕，他连一口气都没有办法从肺泡里汲取，躯体的关节随之发出了惊悚的声音。于里昂热条件反射地让开了桑克瑞德胡乱挥打的范围，他睁圆了眼试图理解目前的状况：一个原始人在地上像死鱼一样扑腾着，并且莫名嚷嚷着自己的名字。

“于里昂热并不是个常见的名字吧？”青年的莫名的使命感驱使着自己，勉为其难地把桑克瑞德背在身上，有点吃力地躲避着森林中的危险赶到了最近的一个营地。守卫告诉他们这里是尾羽集落，并且拒绝来路不明的访客。

当他说到来路不明的时候，他的眼神明显地落在于里昂热身后未着一缕的男子。于里昂热愁眉苦脸地请求对方，并且把自己背包一些中为数不多的物品都倒了出来——他总是随身携带的书籍，一套有些年头的占星卡片，还有一些高级的以太药。守卫不屑地瞥了一眼地上零散的材料，仍然重复着刚才的拒辞。

“我是来自萨雷安的学者，这位……这位是我的伙伴，他刚才在森林中遇险了所以才会这副打扮。我们不是可疑的人物，他生病了，状态需要整顿一下……”

在门口与人交谈的一位猫魅族猎户装扮的少女移来视线，她向同伴做了一个稍等的手势，朝着两人走来。她身后的尾巴不安地摆动了两下，然后朝于里昂热确认：“你说你是从萨雷安来的？”

于里昂热点点头，用抓住了救命稻草的眼神期待着。少女有些为难地挠了挠自己的额头，然后低声和守卫交换了几句，又转过身对于里昂热招了下手：“跟我来吧，我叫奇·扬塔，你们可以暂时留在我的地方。”于里昂热无暇去怀疑这份好意，他立刻跟紧了奇扬塔的步伐，最后把已经再次昏睡过去的奇怪男人安顿好。

“我没想到真的还会再次遇到您，先生。”奇·扬塔非常恭敬地朝于里昂热鞠了一躬，这没有理由的郑重其事让于里昂热不知所措。猫魅族的女子摆摆手，继续说了下去：“或许您不记得了，应该说或许您不知道——因为您在未来，拯救了过去的我。”

“我在未来……过去……你究竟在说什么？”于里昂热觉得这句话毫无逻辑，他引以为傲的大脑只能像火山一样呜呜地喷着蒸汽，想不出半点线索。

奇·扬塔微笑了一下，解释道：“我过去是四处流浪的孤儿，为了寻找食物误闯进了陆行鸟之森。在被一群陆行鸟攻击的时候，您像是回应了我的祈求，突然出现在我面前，替我击退了陆行鸟。”

她的神情明明是在述说过去的回忆，但是于里昂热对此毫无印象，他几次想要出声打断，但是不知什么驱使着自己安静地成为故事的听众。

“我向您询问该如何报答这份恩情，您说‘会有这么一天的，但是那时的我来自以前，或许看起来与现在不太一样了’。我立刻询问那该如何认出您呢？”

奇·扬塔看向眼前的于里昂热，却倒映出了另一个人的样子。

“我会说，我是来自萨雷安的学者，到时你一定会记得我的。我和桑克瑞德就拜托你了，扬塔……”

少女的回忆到此为止了，她停顿了一下，然后接着说道：“在把我护送到尾羽集落之后，就再也没见过您了。我一直，一直在等待您的出现，因为我还没来得及说一句感谢的话语——谢谢您，希望我们还会再见。”

“再见……”于里昂热沉吟了一下，问道，“我要离开吗？”

“您为什么会在这里呢？这里应该不是您的终点吧。”奇·扬塔狡黠地朝他眨了眨眼，“先生，我会保守您的秘密，就像以前一样。”

于里昂热这时才恍惚地想起来，他并不知道自己突然出现在参天高地的原因。此时的他应该在萨雷安的图书馆才对，眼前这一切不是桌前偷寐的白日梦吗？但是男人的靠在自己背后的体温，少女轻柔的语气，连窗外飘来的、森林特有的气味都如此真实。

他听见床上的男人正无意识地梦呓着，一连串无意义的词语在他嘴里不断重复。他与这个素不相识的男人究竟有着什么样的关系呢，他的名字是桑克……还是桑库雷德？

“时间的回声会停在极光处……”

他又在说什么？

**5.**

已经太晚了，于里昂热在第七天堂看到桑克瑞德的第一秒，就从他的脸上读出了这样的事实。

“对不起。”他的道歉先于自己到达，甚至不知道是为了什么。于里昂热坐到了桑克瑞德的身边，他紧紧地挨着桑克瑞德，然后听到了掩盖在嘈杂的人声下的啜泣。

“你来自未来吗？”

“可以这么说吧。”

桑克瑞德把眼前的酒杯推开了，他回过头，一只手紧紧地攥着于里昂热的小臂，哀伤顺着颤抖的手指渗入神经。

“既然你是来自未来的人，无论你说什么，我都会相信。所以就算现在你告诉我放弃，我也会听从的，请你如实地回答……”桑克瑞德认真的面目下已经快要被叫嚣着的悲恸撕裂，“敏菲利亚，我还会再见到她吗？”

于里昂热沉默了，他不知道怎样的答案才会是对方希冀的结果，最后缓缓地点了点头。

他没有说谎。

这次见面之后，于里昂热难得地停留了很久。据他所说，现在状态的他已经稳定地掌握了自由穿梭于时间的维度中，但其原理不过是这一秒的他停留在无限的分支上而已。

“所以你终有一天还是会离开？”

“等到下一个我即将出现的时候，因为不能违背同时存在的悖论，现在的我就必须离开。”

那时候桑克瑞德还不是太能理解这句话背后的意思，下一个于里昂热又会因为什么而来，他不得而知。

莉瑟接管了阿拉米格之后，桑克瑞德有了一大段自由活动的时间，他也不必时时刻刻都呆在加雷马执行任务。

两人像过去在萨雷安一样形影不离地行动，大部分的时间，于里昂热只是跟在桑克瑞德身后像守护灵一样一言不发。他常常自己走神去想别的事，这点从以前开始就是这样。

“所以，为什么？”

没有来得及去听缘由，于里昂热回过神的时候，桑克瑞德已经停下脚步在等待着自己的回答。田园郡的夜晚很清冷，砖块中似乎仍然残留着萨雷安的气息，让于里昂热一时间有些错恍，过了很久才反问道：“什么为什么？”

“你根本没在听啊……总之，你为什么要穿梭于时间？”

过去的见到的于里昂热都无法回答这个问题，他们要么全然无解，要么讳莫如深。但这一个于里昂热几乎是不假思索地将答案脱口而出。

“为了寻找你。”

“我？”

“在某个未来，我曾看见了某个桑克瑞德痛苦的死亡。那个人问我如果能够操控时间，是不是要拯救你。”

这些词句振聋发聩地敲在桑克瑞德的头顶，他第一次觉得浑身如此寒冷，就算现在立刻跳进了火炉里也会抖个不停。那么多个存在过的于里昂热，他们没有尽头地活过了一遍又一遍，只为了在亿万个平行历史中寻找某个时刻的自己。

“很惊讶吗？竟然不是为了挽回世界的灾难、文明的崩坏之类的。”于里昂热苦涩的笑容中，掺着他用一生所书写的告白信。

“在一段已经不存在的历史里，我承诺过我会守护你。”

最后的这句话如利刃在心脏上生剜去了一部分，桑克瑞德捂着胸口不断地呼吸着。崩溃的情绪抵着喉咙口前赴后继地奔涌而出。他的大脑、他的耳朵、他的五脏六腑无不歇斯底里地嗡鸣着。

一想到他永远地失去了那个与他相爱的于里昂热，也不会存在于任何可能中，桑克瑞德就忍不住失声痛哭起来。

他们在等待重建的废墟中做[]爱了。无可避免的痛和泪混在一块，桑克瑞德尽可能地记住于里昂热所给予的情感，像是把时间偷走藏了起来。他的手紧紧地扣在于里昂热的肩上，背后被粗糙的瓦砾不断摩擦着，桑克瑞德用这些印记妄图将无法留下的现实锁进自己的身体里。

于里昂热低头亲吻着紧锁的眉头、干涩的眼眶、吐露真心的唇。他的内心被喜悦的情绪充盈，却没办法带走丝毫。这些机械的缠绵仿若指缝中流走的沙一样徒劳，但他不知疲倦地继续渴求着深埋着的宝藏。

桑克瑞德忘记了自己究竟高潮了几次，做到后来意识模糊起来，他就任由思绪飘向更远处。

“时间的回声会停在极光处……”他在睡着之前，喃喃地说道。

“你还记得啊。”

醒来的时候，他还没来得及告别，于里昂热已经再一次离开了。

**6.**

琳站在水晶都的门口有点犹豫地向他挥手，年幼的女孩脸上藏不住担忧的神情，桑克瑞德再三向她承诺很快就会回来。雅修特拉的手搭在琳的肩膀上，轻轻点了点头。

他必须要去赴约，孤身一人。

只是刚一靠近光之泛滥的区域，桑克瑞德就觉得自己的心跳快到令人难以忍受，似乎从里到外的骨骼和皮肤都被灼痛。他又勉强自己向前移动了几步，最后不得不半跪在地上呻吟着。

“你来了。”声音的源头处流动着与光抗衡的以太，消除了一部分来自光流的压迫。那个人自一片虚无中出现，但并不让桑克瑞德惊讶。

他望向于里昂热，周身被暗紫色的雾气缠绕，像是死神如影随形。于里昂热看了看周围满目疮痍的景色，白色的水晶横竖生长在所有可及不可及的地方。

“极光处”，就是指这里吗？

困扰了桑克瑞德几乎半生的字谜正在揭露，桑克瑞德想起他第一次从路易索瓦那里得到谜语书的时候，上面的文字还晦涩难懂。

“桑克瑞德，这个世界是由谜构成的。有些我们可以解答，有些则不能。探求无法解答的谜题，就是我们毕生所求的信仰。”

对于桑克瑞德来说，于里昂热就是他无法解读的谜，但他的存在与于里昂热相比太过短暂，最后只能看着谜底在他无法得知的某个角落解开封印。

那么“时间的回声”又是什么？

“难道你还不明白吗，桑克瑞德？”

明明没有提问，于里昂热却擅自回答了。故事的尾声在触手可及的前方，太快了，桑克瑞德还不想现在就到达终点。他摇了摇头，造物主从来不施舍怜爱，他痛恨于里昂热的替代神来悲天悯人。

“我就是……‘时间的回声’。”

锥心刺骨的事实如同达摩克利斯之剑一样落下，沉重地在桑克瑞德的每一寸血肉上腐蚀。明明知道它终将制裁自己却还心存侥幸地期待不是今天，不是现在。他张了张嘴，还是没有说出任何话语。

“已经快要到界限了，这份力量一旦失控，就会把我所存在的世界都覆灭吞并。只有在这里，在光之以太泛滥的地方。只有被你干涉，我的存在才会毁灭。”

于里昂热是最无情的生物，他捆绑着全人类的命运让桑克瑞德作为天秤衡量，剥夺了桑克瑞德选择死去的权利。

“结局即是起源，我花了那么久的时间去阻止你死去的未来……现在的场景很可笑吧？在那个我看见的历史里亲手杀死你的，不是别人，正是因为我所贪婪的时之力暴走了。”

桑克瑞德终于第一次，也最后一次向于里昂热拔出了武器。不再是那柄秘银制式的小刀，不再是那副嗜血的双刃，讽刺的是，他要用保护同伴的武器来伤害自己深爱的人。

人在此时究竟应该作何反应呢？桑克瑞德用最僵硬的动作递出了这一击，期待着于里昂热就此躲开，然后他就有了蹩脚的借口多温存一秒。

几十年前的血腥味在这刹那穿越过时间而来，桑克瑞德屏住了呼吸，一张铺满了时间轨道的拼图展现在眼前，顺着枪刃滴落的血填满将残缺填满。

最后的眼泪将此刻封存。

“对不起，我太残忍了，你生气了吗？”于里昂热伸出手，想要去触碰桑克瑞德的脸庞，为他拭去泪水。

“至少与我道别吧，马上就要离开了，他……还在海词石窟等待我。”

桑克瑞德闭上眼睛，一言未发，在手指的温度触碰到自己的那一刻，刃尖的重量消失了。

**7.**

每一次到了将死的时刻，于里昂热就会回想，这一切应该是那布里亚勒斯留下的诅咒。他故意将部分的真相隐藏，用最冲击的误导来打碎于里昂热的理智。

掌握着时间秘钥的无影早就预知了自己的逝去，他逆转了时间，在无人知晓的空隙，走到了于里昂热的面前。

“你想知道未来吗？”

不等于里昂热回答，沙之家简陋的房间已经转化为无尽的宇宙星空，在瞬息变换之间，既定的历史像一场戏剧呈现。从天地玄黄到万物湮灭，那布里亚勒斯最后将画面定格在此处——白衣的男子倒在地上，胸口上被开了一个夸张的洞，连内脏的轮廓也可以清晰地分辨。

于里昂热分明认得这个人是谁，他别开头，不想再盯着残忍的景象看下去。

“你想拯救他吗？”这是第二个问题，条件比第一个更加动人，于里昂热似乎已经可以窥见那布里亚勒斯面具下恶意的笑容。

“谁知道这一切是不是你的阴谋？”

“我仅是时间的观测者，玩弄它的流速。我无法改变任何历史，包括我的死亡。”那布里亚勒斯知道一切抉择的结局，君王会否让他的国家衰落，偶然会否让物种消失，还有现在这一个于里昂热所面对的。

“但你不同，继承我的力量，将灵魂献给佐迪亚克，你就会获得不朽的生命和干扰历史的权力。”

说不定，他那时根本就在说谎。因为于里昂热的灵魂可以承载更大的力量，那布里亚勒斯计划着让终于无法忍受一次次被困在时间回环里的于里昂热来合并某个世界。

但是，一次次地，于里昂热为了一个人走向相反的结局。

“不过所谓历史……应该只有他存在的历史吧，这样对你来说已经够了。”

自此，于里昂热与魔鬼签下了契约，他不复存在于任何现实。

只剩下偶然停留的回声，一遍遍重现在无尽时间的长廊中。

**8.**

桑克瑞德还以为故事已经迎来了结局，但是他又一次在最初的地点听到了来自往日的回声。

精灵族的少年虽然强装着镇定，隐藏在长袍下的身躯却像一片快要被风吹走的落叶一样抖个不停。

“于里昂热。”

男孩的眼中装着谨慎和防备，他开口的瞬间甚至破音了：“你……你为什么知道我的名字？”

这个答案太长了，桑克瑞德想。于是他走上前，从胸前的口袋摸出了一套破旧的占星卡片，连四角都已经翻了起来。

“我捡到了你丢下的东西。”

“占星学？我对那个谬论可不感兴趣……这不可能是我的。”

“他将会是你的。”

桑克瑞德收回了手，最后只是轻抚过男孩额角的发，他的手指刺痛着。

男孩把第一张占星卡翻了过来，背面潦草地写着一首预言诗，倒的确有些像自己的笔迹：

_过去的时间和未来的时间_

_过去可能存在的和已经存在的_

_都指向一个始终存在在终点。*_

“上次忘了与你道别，所以再见了，于里昂热。”

太阳沉下去的大地，花开的季节，翻转的沙漏，再次与时针一起重新开始转动。

END


End file.
